


Chasing Cars

by codenamelolo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song drabble for ShikaTema based off the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: narutodrabblesandfanfic.tumblr.com

His hilltop was a quiet one. In his many years of coming up here, Shikamaru had secured the location as his. No one went up there unless they were looking for him.

Shikamaru plucked a cigarette and his lighter from his pocket. Smoking was one of the bad habits he never broke. Somehow, it made him feel closer to his deceased sensei, to Asuma. His daughter had just been born not too long after the war ended. Kurenai had been thrilled, a healthy, beautiful baby girl. Babies were too troublesome for Shikamaru’s liking. They cried, they were completely unable to care for themselves. They were lucky, though. Uninterrupted sleep, and no duties to attend to other than drinking breast milk and soiling their diapers. Taking a drag from his newly lit cigarette, he sighed. He’d have to go visit them soon.

"That cigarette reeks all the way dow the hill, Pineapple head," an all-too-famliliar voice called to him.

"You don’t like it, you can always go back to your apartment, troublesome woman." He didn’t need to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes at him. He wanted to see her, though, so he looked over his shoulder at Temari. She was beautiful, as always, though he’d never told her he thought so.

Shaking her head, she walked closer to him. “I would, except that my guide once again bailed on his duties to watch clouds and smoke his cancer sticks.”

"What a pain. You ought to teach him a lesson," he said, yawning lazily. He leaned back on his elbow, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Sit, woman. Relax a little."

The blonde sat next to him, knowing full well that he wasn’t going to move for a while. “You’re incorrigiable, Nara. Such bad habits.” Sighing, she plucked the cigarette from his mouth and snuffed it out in a small patch of dirt.

"Hn. Just lay down and forget the world with me," Shikamaru mumbled, already folding his hands behind his head and laying down. The loss of his cigarette wasn’t a big deal — after all, he had the rest of a fresh pack in his pocket.

He was pleased when she did lay down with him. It was important to him to forget the hell that the war had brought on everyone. For now, all he wanted was to lay on this grassy hill and watch the coulds with the troublesome woman he wanted to stay with him for the rest of their lives.


End file.
